Nothing else matters
by Lucyferina
Summary: She gulped and closed her eyes. "I… I need time to think. You're too close and I can't really…" Her eyes opened again and it was like she had finally understood something. "I'm in love with you too."


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; everything is property of S. Meyer.

**AN:** one-shot, movie-verse, it starts when Bella and Jacob are in the garage and they talk about imprinting.

"_Imprinting on someone is like, like when you see her, everything changes. All of a sudden it's not gravity holding you to the planet, it's her, nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her."_

"_It sounds like you know the feeling… have you… imprinted on someone?"_

_(from the movie, Eclipse)_

**Nothing else matters**

It was now or never. Jacob could lie and tell her that he hadn't. He could still try to see if she would pick him because she wanted and not because she had to. The hesitation in her voice though had his heart skipping. Could she be scared of losing him?

"Would it matter if I had?" He asked, still not answering her question. If he lied she would know.

"Well…" she had uttered.

Jacob looked up just in time to see her looking down. As usual he was fascinated by her beauty but what he liked most was her shyness and her clumsiness. They made her real… alive.

"It's either yes or no, Bells." He whispered. There was nothing that meant more to him than her answer.

"Jacob, I would be happy if you were." She finally said, and he wished that she hadn't answered.

"And what would you do if I imprinted on you?" He said walking to where she was. He took her chin with his hand, and for once she didn't move away from his touch. "Would you like that Bella? Me tied to you forever, not able to move on, to love another and to be alone while you left with Cullen?"

Her eyes were watching him, inside he could read a story that even her didn't know yet. She loved him; he could feel it in the way she got nervous every time he was close to her. But she was stubborn too and that could be their downfall. What if she realized that he was the right man for her too late to change her mind?

"Jake, if… if you had imprinted on me I wouldn't be able to leave you. You know that I would do anything for you." She said with tears in her eyes.

His heart constricted. "That wasn't the answer I was hoping for. It wouldn't be what you wanted, and that would be harder to accept than you leaving me to my misery." It was true, he could never tell her about imprinting because he wanted her to be with him for love. And Cullen knew it and he was very glad to keep the secret and the girl.

She put her small and soft hand on his. "You know that I love you, not like I love Edward, but you mean a lot to me too."

Jacob moved away from her, he didn't know if he could control his wolf. "You're lying to yourself Bella. I hope that you won't realize it when it's too late."

He shook his head then, it wasn't the right time now to get angry, and he wanted to spend some good time with her. Taking a deep breath he went on. "So, how was your mother?"

Bella seemed startled by the change of topic, but apparently she wanted to be with him too because she answered, "She was her usual self. Bubbly and sunny, she reminds me of you."

The softness in her voice was almost painful for him to hear, she was killing him slowly. Why couldn't she see what was obvious to him? Why couldn't she see that she loved him too?

Bella sat on his worn sofa and he leaned against the wall. "She gave me a cover, it was…" She cleared her throat and he could see that it was painful to talk about it. "It was made with t-shirts that we bought during our trips. She said… that I could always add some other pieces when I'll give it to my daughter."

Jacob felt his heart tremble, she would never have children. He knew it, she knew it and Cullen knew it too. "It's your choice."

Bella put her head in her hands. "I know, but it hurts. I knew how much I was going to give up when I chose his life… now though, never being able to be in the sun again in public, no children, seeing everyone I love dying."

"It's you choice Bella, you've got another option. It might seem impossible for you to imagine your life without him now…" He walked where she was and kneeled in front of her. Slowly he took her hands away and held them in his. Her head lifted and he could see the pain in her eyes. "But you've done it before. You survived and if he hadn't come back you would have moved on…. with me. I can be there for you again Bells, we can get through it. I love you enough for both of us at the moment and eventually, you'll love me too."

A frown appeared on her forehead and Jacob felt some hope for the first time in days. "Bells, look at me. I'm here and I love you. I'm real and I'm not planning to go anywhere. You have a choice."

Bella was watching him with her soft brown eyes wide open; Jacob could read her like a book. "Bells, trust your heart, trust yourself. What do you feel when I'm near you? Because I can hear your heartbeat increase and I can feel your sweaty palms."

She gulped and closed her eyes. "I… I need time to think. You're too close and I can't really think…" Her eyes opened again and it was like she had finally understood something. "I'm in love with you too." She whispered and then before he could react she stood up and he fell. He had been startled, but when he realized that she was running away he knew that he was going to lose her if he let her go now.

He caught her easily, he was holding her and she was struggling to break free. "Bella calm down." He whispered in her ear. Bella stopped struggling and leaned her back on his chest.

"You have to let me go Jacob. I can't…" Her voice broke, and he slowly turned her around in his arms.

"Yes you can, Bells look at me." He said softly and when her eyes met his, the world stopped existing. "I'm the right choice, I know that you're scared and that maybe we'll go through a lot of difficulties and pain, but there'll be joy and happiness too. You just need to take a small step now; we'll worry about everything else later."

Bella was watching him, really seeing him. She bit her lip in a moment of uncertainty and he stopped breathing because he knew that it was now or never. Slowly she rose on her tiptoes and put her hands around his neck. He wasn't moving in fear to scare her away; she looked into his eyes again and gently pulled him down. When her lips touched his, he stopped thinking and pulled her even closer into his arms.

She had finally picked him, he knew that their relationship wasn't going to be easy, but every sorrow was worth it if he got to spend the rest of his life with his Bells.

**The end**


End file.
